Never Knew I Needed
by rnagiclove9601
Summary: When Korra left for Republic City she left her best friend behind. Now, when Mako and Bolin come to visit Kiara becomes important to a certain earthbender. But will certain events and Bolins past get in the way of thier relationship. BolinxOC.
1. Chapter 1

Bolin and Mako watched as the ship closed in on the Harbor.

"I can't wait to dock." Said Bolin.

"I know. I can't wait to see Korra." Mako said with a smile.

"Oh yeah of course." Bolin stated. "But I also really have to go to the bathroom."

Mako rolled his eyes. As soon as they docked, Bolin ran off to find a bathroom. Mako pulled thier bags off the ship and looked around. Snow. He blew a fire puff and was attacked by a hug.

"Mako! I missed you so much."

He turned to see Korra and kissed her.

"So this is the famous Mako."

Mako let go and turned to see a short water tribe girl eyeing him.

"Oh, you must be Kiara. Korra's told me all about you."

"Yeah well she's told me all about you to firebender boy." She said as she crossed her arms and glared at him.

"Kiara its fine, were together now."

She looked him up and down.

"Yeah yeah." She pointed at Mako threatiningly. "You just keep it in your pants city boy."

Korra was relieved when she saw Bolin approching. The standoff between her bestfriend and boyfriend was extremly awkward.

"Bolin! I'm so glad you're here." She called as he walked over. She gave him a quick hug.

"Korra! Its great to be back."

Korra said something but Bolin was not paying attention. He was now focused on a certain water tribe girl who was having a stare off with his brother.

"Korra who's that?" He asked peeking over her shoulder.

"Oh sorry. Kiara, this is Bolin. Bolin this is my bestfriend Kiara. We met in waterbending school and have been bestfriends ever since."

Kiara looked towards Bolin like she noticed him for the first time. Face on she was even more beautiful. She had dark blue eyes and watertribe tan skin. Her hair was wavy and went down almost to her butt. She smiled and streched out her hand.

"Hi, nice to meet you. You're the earthbender right."

"Um yeah thats me. Bolin. The earthbender."

She smirked.

"Good to know. So Korra are we going or what?"

"Going where?" Asked Mako.

"To the festival. It only happens once a year. You guys came just in time." Explained Kiara.

"A festival? Cool lets go!" Said Bolin.

Korra paired up with Mako which left Bolin and Kiara to walk behind them.

"So you're a waterbender huh. Do you know how to fight."

"Yeah. If you choose, all benders are trianed as soonas you find out. Me and Korra were in the same class."

"Woah woah, Korra said she was put in advanced Avater classes for waterbending."

"Yeah thats correct."

"So you must be really amazing." He said staring at her.

"I wouldn't say amazing. Its kinda hard to be top of your class when your competing with the avatar. Anyway, Korra told me you're a pretty top notch bender as well."

"Oh, well I was on the fireferrets," he said involunteerily flexing. "The greatest probending team in Republic city. No big deal."

She looked at him confused.

"Whats probending?"

He was he going to impress this girl if he couldn't use his best bragging rights.

"Is it like a bending fight. We have those here."

He perked up.

"Yeah it is. Except we're in teams of three. Water, fire, and earth."

"Well, mabye tommorrow you can show me this probending."

"Well acually you would need an arena."

"Oh." She said putting her head down.

He paniced. Oh no, he just had her. Think Bolin. Think.

"Well we could still have a bending battle. I bet you've never fought an earthbender."

She smirked. "My best friends the Avatar, remember."

"Oh, Right."

She giggled and grabbed his hand.

"C'mon we can get some cotton candy."

A few steps away Korra and Mako watched.

"I told you they'd be perfect." Said Korra.

"Why are we spying on them again."

"Shhhh."


	2. Chapter 2

Kiaras Pov

I woke up early as always to get ready for the day. I was a teacher for beginning waterbenders and thier class was fisrt thing in the morning. Lucky me. I loved all of the kids but it was stressful to say the least. I got dressed and put my long hair up into a bun. While I could easily keep my hair safe, the kids were still learning and it was risky. A girl had worn her hair like mine one day and now she was sporting a bob. Now it was manditory to keep your hair up and as the example I had to adhere to the rule also. I walked into the school and waited for the kids to show up.

We were in the middle of class and I was teaching how to control freezing and unfreezing water.

"Look Master Kiara." Said a boy with a little ponytail. He got into his stance and bended the snow up in the air. He then unfroze it and froze it again.

"Very good Borok."

He smiled and some other kids snickered behind him.

"Teachers pet."

"Shutup." He yelled at them. He lost his focus and the ice started to fall down towards the kids who were teasing him. They screamed but at the last second I bended it back into snow.

"You made Borok lose his concentration and you almost got crushed by ice. I hope you learned your lesson."

They looked down and apologized.

"Sorry Borok."

"Its ok."

I sighed.

"Ok guys. Class is over."

The children ran towards the entrance where thier parents were waiting. Borok stayed behind.

"Hey buddy whats up." I said crouching down. He started talking never looking me in the eye.

"The other kids make fun of me all the time."

I smiled sadly.

"Don't listen to them. You are a great kid and I'm betting you'll be a very powerful bender when you grow up."

"Really?" He said hopefully.

"Really really." I said smiling. He hugged me and stepped back to bow.

"Thank you master Kiara." He ran toward where his mom was waiting and took her hand. Then he turned back and waved.

I waved back then heard the snow crunch behind me. I turned to see Bolin standing there.

"Bolin. Hey nice to see you."

"You're really good with those kids." He said smiling. I smirked.

"How long have you been watching me?"

He shrugged. "A while."

I suddenly felt really selfconsious. Then I saw a red furry creature run up to him and climb up to his shoulder.

"Oh I almost forgot to intruduce you two. This is Pabo my fireferret and Pabo this is my beautiful new friend Kiara."

I blushed at the comment but kept my focus on the ferret.

"He's so cute. Can I pet him."

"Of course." He nodded to Pabu and Pabu jumped down and ran up to me. I stiffened when he ran up my leg on my shoulder but Bolin appeared next to me and grabbed my hand.

"Its fine. He's friendly."

I calmed down and pet the ferret that was nuzzling into my cheek.

"I think he likes you." Said Bolin.

I giggled.

* * *

Bolin Pov

I woke up looking for something to eat. After I found some seal jerky I roamed around a bit. I came up to a place with a sign that said it was a waterbending school. I walked under the entrance and saw some classes going on in the snow. Towards the back was a group a youngsters standing in rows while the teacher corrected thier stances. When she got to the end of the row, the teacher turned around. I smiled. I found a place far enough away that Kiara wouldn't see me and get distracted to watched her teach. After the last kid left I walked up to her. I introduced her to Pabu and she was kinda taken back from his eagerness to meet her. What can I say, Pabu has good taste. I grabed her hand to calm her down and she instantly relaxed. As she got comfertable with Pabu I noticed that I was still holding her hand. I pulled away and she gave me a confused look and I instantly regretted it. 'She wanted to hold your hand. Idiot. C'mon Bolin. You need to get your game together.'

"Uh, so what are you doing later."

She thought about it.

"Well, later I have to help Katara out with something."

"Oh." Aww man.

"But I'm free now."

Thats more like it. Here's my chance.

"So mabye for lunch we can go to that fancy place I saw on the way here."

"Like a date?"

"Yeah, I mean, if you want you could call it that."

"Oh well thats really sweet, but I have a better idea." She said with a devious smirk.


End file.
